PROJECT SUMMARY (Biospecimen Unit) MSKCC is one of the largest and busiest cancer centers in the world, ideally positioned to support generation of comprehensive Human Tumor Atlases. On an annual basis MSKCC sees over 620,000 outpatient visits, performs over 21,000 surgeries, and conducts over 460,000 diagnostic and interventional radiology procedures. Collectively, these resource strengths indicate we have the patient volumes and expertise to obtain the samples required for comprehensive profiling of the transition from a primary tumor to metastasis. This proposal seeks support for the generation of comprehensive atlases of Lung Cancer, Pancreatic Cancer, and CNS Metastases. These represent common clinical scenarios, critical unmet needs, and areas in which MSKCC already has existing deep and broad research programs. Thus, the goal of this Biospecimen Unit is to acquire, annotate and supply high quality biospecimens to support creation of these three Atlases. First, we will establish a prospective, high quality biorepository from surgically resected or biopsy materials of lung cancer, pancreatic cancer and CNS metastases with the goal of obtaining temporal information regarding the transition from primary tumor type to metastasis. Next, we will establish a high quality biorepository of postmortem derived tissues of patients with lung cancer, pancreatic cancer or CNS metastasis through a research (warm) autopsy program. This approach will allow collection of both temporal and spatial information regarding the transition from primary tumor type to metastasis in different organ sites in the same individual. Finally, we will optimize methodologies for isolation of single cells and cross validate these methods with collaborating institutions based on the rationale that the optimal methods for single cell isolation are likely tissue-type and context specific. Ultimately, we aim to inform collaborative efforts and future planned studies of these and additional tumor types through the HTAN.